Yoongi's Time of Need
by Brazen13lightning
Summary: Yoongi needs help. He has been so stressed with everything that has been going on and with BTS' debut coming up, he just can't anymore with the stress.


**_A/N: This is a roleplay between me and someone else. It was so beautiful that we thought to make it into a oneshot._**

 ** _NOTE: THIS IS PREDEBUT._**

/predebut/

Insomnia wasn't anything new to rapper but on days like this where he hadn't sleep for almost three days straight, he wanted it so bad and yet Yoongi had found himself in the studio working on some random beat and replying to unanswered emails from management. He often threw himself into work to avoid the voices in the back of his head, the real reason he found sleep difficult.

Tonight was worse than he thought, his thoughts racing and becoming too much for the trainee to handle and he found himself in the practice room all night, trying to get one of the biggest moves for his next audition down. He had messed it up and he knew that the recruiter noticed. After several tries and still no luck, he kicks the nearest object in anger and slumps against the wall, head in his hands. "UGHH!" He shouts before falling silent and looks down as he realizes it's 4 in the morning.

Hoseok was practicing and perfecting his dance in another practice room when he heard a loud sound.  
He runs over to where he heard the sound. He saw it was just Yoongi.

He approached carefully, "Are you ok Yoongi-Hyung?"

Yoongi looked up at the other with defeated eyes and let out a small whisper, barely believing his brain let him say what he did. "What... What if my parents were right, Hoseok-ah?"

Hoseok gave a slightly confused face. Once he thought about what Yoongi said, he realized what Yoongi was talking about.

"Yoongi, don't think like that. You have to keep fighting. If you need help you know you can come to me or the others. We are here for you. You will succed." Hoseok walked up to Yoongi and gave him a tight firm hug.

Yoongi hugged the other back, trying not to look at the other as he fought back tears. He knew that they were here and that he could count on them but there was so much negativity in his head that he couldn't believe them if he wanted to. "Its... its not that simple..." He murmured, giving Hoseok a look that the other knew well.

He didn't even have to say that he wasn't taking his meds because somehow Hoseok could always tell when he was off. Though he wasn't taking them because of the whole stresses of auditions and making sure the others were okay and settling in well. He was waiting for Hoseok's scolding, hanging his head as he pulled away. "And besides I cant afford to buy them..."

Hoseok gave Yoongi a poker face. "It may not be easy but you still have to keep trying. Also if you can't afford them, I'll help you get them." Hoseok tilted yoongi's head up so that Yoongi can actually look at him.

"But please remember that we are here for you." Hoseok gave Yoongi a small but meaningful smile to help get his point across.

Yoongi gave a look to Hoseok that pretty much said, "Are you kidding me?" without the other to even needing to speak the words. The elder huffed softly as he tried to look away from Hoseok but found he couldn't. "You really don't have to..." He murmured, already feeling like a bother.

"And I know I can come to you guys..." He added, keeping the afterthought to himself as he closed his eyes. He wanted to listen to the negative thoughts and give them a voice but remained silent. "I'm just not used to being supported like this." He confessed after a few moments of silence.

Hoseok hums, "I don't have to but I want to and also I understand that. I'm just saying." Hoseok looks over at the time and glances back at Yoongi, "It already 4:30am. Go get some sleep. You need your energy to continue working." Hoseok gives Yoongi a bright smile and nods over to the door.

Yoongi looks over the other before reluctantly pulling away with a small smile. "We'll get them tomorrow after we both get some sleep?" He asks, pausing at the door as he waited for Hoseok's answer.

Hoseok nods and follows Yoongi out the door. "Yeah we will. Make sure to get some rest."

He nods and pauses before pulling the other into a hug, something Yoongi rarely did to anyone but those who were close to him. He had deemed Hoseok close ever since they were the only ones to stay behind for christmas and got food together, taking about their passions and dreams, finding that they had a lot of common interests. "Thank you, Hobi-ah~"

Hoseok hugs Yoongi back, "Anything for you Yoongi-Hyung."

Hoseok was kinda taken back by Yoongi's sudden hug since he usually does that to Yoongi and the others but he thinks about the situation and smiles to himself, glad that Yoongi was making progress and being comfortable enough with him to give hugs.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _We ended it here. This could be taken as a ship or just Brothers being there for each other. We honestly found this really sweet and loves it. Hope you guys enjoy it._**


End file.
